


Can't Be Caught

by daemchu



Series: Good Company [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: College, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemchu/pseuds/daemchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun meets a boy at a club and gets more than what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Be Caught

Daehyun groans, fingers flipping through his savings and budgeting book. The little worn notebook has seen some better days but so has Daehyun.

He mentally calculates how much money he’ll need by the end of the month. Too much. Tuition is due soon and so is rent, but he also needs to feed himself and pay for the art supplies he needs for one of his classes.

He bangs his head onto the shoddy dining table and lays his cheek against the cold hardwood, eyes staring straight at the wall. There’s a strip of paint peeling off. He considers forgoing food for the next week but even he knows that’s impossible. Cursing his body for having a quick metabolism, he slides out of the dining chair, grabs his jacket and backpack, and heads out for class.

After classes, he ends up getting lunch with Youngjae. The other boy orders himself a large bowl of noodles and Daehyun opts for some water. Youngjae stares at him knowingly until Daehyun ends up with his face in his hands, muttering a thank you to the waitress as she places his water in front of him

“I don’t have enough money for this month.” His voice is muffled as he speaks into his palms. Youngjae slurps his noodles.

“Have you tried your parents?” They both knew the answer.

Daehyun wouldn’t ever ask his parents for help. He thinks about his mom and dad back in Busan working hard enough as it is to keep themselves afloat and he can’t bring himself to be a burden to them. Not when the last time he saw his parents, their faces were tired, their wrinkles etching deeper. Yet they were still fretting about him, their son all alone in Seoul. He couldn’t let them know he was having trouble.

He sighs, it's okay he’ll find a way. He always does.

Youngjae hums, “You know I can always-”

“No!” Daehyun groans resting his head on top his folded arms on the table. “Jae, you know- you know I can’t ask that of you.”

Youngjae stares at him disapprovingly and slides his bowl of food over to Daehyun. Daehyun feels his stomach rumble at the thought of eating and downs a huge mouthful.

“Why don’t you try taking on some more hours at the bookstore? Do you think that would help?”

Daehyun replies or at least tries to, cheeks filled with food. “Maybe.” He swallows and gets quieter as he says, “I might have to go _out_ though, I don’t think working more hours will be enough this time.”

Daehyun takes another bite and watches as the way Youngjae’s face scrunches up disapprovingly. His lips purse in a frown. Daehyun’s done it before and he hasn’t gotten caught. But he still doesn’t like the thought of his best friend having to pickpocket to survive.

He sighs, resigned. “Just- Don't get caught okay?”

Daehyun beams at him “Never have, Never will.”

 

-

 

Daehyun’s a natural sweet talker. He’s been good at it since he was a child, asking the ahjumma at the market to spare him some free candies or getting out of class duties. It’s not like he prefers using it but sometimes life isn’t that great and he needs to get some extra cash. He’s planning on heading to a higher end club tonight hoping to get some rich folks wallet in his hands.

Turning his face left and right in the mirror, he approves of the makeup he’s done. A little bit of concealer, some eyeliner, and a little lip color never hurt to make him look more kissable. He leaves the restroom to slide into some tight ripped jeans, flashing his golden thighs, and throws on a looser sleeveless tank that falls a bit past his collarbones.

He tries his best to ruffle his brown hair in a way that looks nice but it looks a little more like bedhead. Deeming it good enough, he remembers to text Youngjae that he’s going out tonight so his friend would be able to help if things ever did take a bad turn.

He takes a cab out to the richer part of Seoul and slips into a nice club after he chats it up a little with the bouncer. The nice man letting him in for free after Daehyun bends a little and reveals a little too much of his chest. He feels a little cheap doing things like this but if it pays the bills, he’ll go with it.

The inside of the club is where Daehyun falls into his element. He’s fully aware of the image he lets off as he heads toward the dance floor. He’s not the best dancer but he can follow a beat and that’s good enough. He’s swaying a bit with the crowd, a busy friday night, before he spots a lanky body sitting at the bar.

He scans the other guy and appreciates how his legs go on for days and sees the outline of a wallet in his tight leather pants. Only his back is visible to Daehyun, so he brushes off someone’s wandering hands and exits the crowd to get closer to his target.

Sliding up next to the male, Daehyun stops breathing a bit. He lowly curses himself for choosing this guy because he was gorgeous, just his type. He had a boyish innocence around him, hair jet black and ruffled in his face, pale skin almost luminescent under the club's lights and face still a bit soft around the edges. But his body, Daehyun breathed out, his body was muscled under the black button up the male was wearing and the leather pants didn’t leave much up for imagination, sticking tight to his thighs and calves. Daehyun suddenly wanted to touch.

Daehyun steels himself, he's already here and he won’t be coming back to this club after this. _It’s fine_ he tells himself, _It’s fine._

“Is this seat taken?” His voice sweet, he watches as the other turns slightly towards him, slight surprise in his eyes before he waves his hand.

“No, it’s all yours.”

Daehyun sits and puts his elbows on the counter, leaning his chin onto his hands, knowing the action makes his shirt dip just a bit lower. He watches as the others eyes dip down and then back up as if embarrassed for looking. Daehyun bites back a smile, looks up through his lashes and asks, “Could I have your name?”

“Ah, it’s Junhong.”

Daehyun turns his body more and his knees bump in Junhong’s. He tests the name on his lips and smiles wide, “Junhong, I like it. I’m Daxian.” There’s a dusting of pink on Junhong’s face and Daehyun finds it so endearing. It’s too bad he isn’t here to stay tonight.

They chat some more and Daehyun learns that Junhong is younger than him. Eyes crinkling when Junhong testily says “Daxian hyung.” Junhong is a student at an Arts University studying dance. They talk excitedly about their music tastes and end up recommending artists and songs to each other. Daehyun easily avoids answering personal questions and diverts it back to Junhong. He can’t let Junhong know too much about him.

“So Junhong, what brings you here tonight?”

Junhong tells him about a couple of friends who decided to take him out in hopes of him finding someone and he glances at Daehyun when he states this. Daehyun’s eyes turn into crescents and he hops off his stool.

He reaches for Junhong’s hand and tugs “Then would you like to dance with me Junhong?”

 

-

 

Dancing was the perfect spot for Daehyun to slip anyone's wallet out without them noticing. The heat from the bodies and all the close proximity made it nearly unnoticeable.

Daehyun sways in time with Junhong, loving the way the other is tall enough so that Daehyun can lean his head on the other’s shoulder. Junhong’s hands are on his hips while Daehyun has his arms wrapped loosely around Junhong’s neck.

As a more upbeat song plays and the crowd gets a bit rowdier, Daehyun swiftly slides the wallet out of Junhong’s back pocket and into his own. After it’s secure, Daehyun feels a little regretful that Junhong happened upon him tonight.

He would have hoped to bump into the younger on a better night and get to know him more. Daehyun supposes it wouldn’t be too harmful to spend a little more time here. He presses a kiss against the underside of Junhong’s jaw and tugs his arms, leading him off of the dance floor.

He heads toward the booth seats off on the side and lets Junhong sit first before straddling him. “Hi,” he breathes and Junhong looks amused before letting his hands come up to rest on Daehyun’s hips. Daehyun cups Junhong’s face gently and as he leans in, Daehyun notices the little stud in the other’s nose and can’t help but think cute. He presses his lips against Junhong’s, a bit hesitant, despite the confidence he’s been exuding all night.

Junhong, though, isn’t feeling too reserved, hand sliding up to the back of Daehyun’s neck and licks insistently and Daehyun opens up for him easily. Junhong, Daehyun learns, is an impressive kisser. He makes a soft throaty noise as Junhong nips at his bottom lip before pulling apart.

The entire exchange leaves him feeling breathless. He’s staring down at Junhong and looking into his eyes where there’s a little sparkle and _oh_ Daehyun really wants this to continue.

“Junhong.” A gruff voice calls for the male under Daehyun. Daehyun takes this as his cue to slip away and scrambles off of Junhong’s lap. Junhong stands as well and pulls Daehyun flush against him, chest to chest. Daehyun feels his ears burn and Junhong is asking him to stay and Daehyun would love to, expect for the fact that he’s stolen his wallet and should probably leave.

Daehyun beams up at the other before kissing the side of his neck and then the corner of his jaw. Junhong looks down at him, eyes a bit hopeful. Daehyun tries to ignore this. Pushing the others hands off his waist, Daehyun leans upward and presses a chaste kiss to Junhong lips and whispers,

“Maybe next time.”

 

-

 

Daehyun breathes a sigh of relief as he enters his small apartment. He frowns. That was too close. He had let his guard slip a little too much, entirely enjoying Junhong’s presence. He’s just glad he didn’t slip up too hard and still gave Junhong his fake name.

Toeing off his shoes, his fingers play at the wallet in his back pocket. He wonders how much Junhong could have been carrying. He had seemed a little more on the well off side, especially if he was in a club like that one.

He throws himself onto his couch and it creaks under his weight. He pulls the wallet out and looks at it. The wallet is an expensive italian brand and really thick. Daehyun makes a soft whistling sound, looks like Junhong’s a rich kid. He opens the wallet and pulls out everything inside.

Weird.

There wasn’t any type of identification or credit card. Just. Just straight cash. Daehyun’s eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets as he counts how much Junhong had been carrying around. It was enough for his rent and a large portion of his tuition.

He shivers a little, chest uneasy at how unusual this was. But Jung Daehyun wasn’t one to turn down good fortune when it came around.

 

-

 

“But don’t you think it’s a little shady?” Daehyun looks up from his food at his friend. They were at a small cafe located a little off of campus. He had enough money to buy himself lunch today. He thanks Junhong in his head.

“What is?” He takes another bite of his sandwich. He chews as he watches Youngjae’s face turn from exasperated to concerned.

“Oh I don’t know,” He says sarcastically. “You really need money and Hot Guy shows up and you rob him and his wallet is literally all cash, no identification?” Daehyun nods in affirmation. “Just, doesn’t it seem weird that he didn’t even have an ID in the wallet? Where do you think the money’s from?”

Daehyun hums. “I don’t know. Maybe he’s just got super rich parents.” One look at Youngjae’s face and Daehyun knows he doesn’t believe that.

“Most rich kids these days only carry around a credit card. Maybe he sells drugs or he stole it off the people he’s murdered.”

Daehyun smiles at his friends ideas and how absurd they sounded. He takes another bite, chewing slowly, thinking about it. It’s been two weeks since he stole the wallet. He had paid off most of his things and could afford to actually eat now. He remembers Junhong’s face, eyes bright and waves a hand, dismissive.

“Nah he looked too sweet for that kind of stuff. He didn’t taste like any drugs either, or at least none that I know of.” He realises what he says and ducks his head, though not before seeing Youngjae’s face scrunch up.

He continues before the other can reply, “It is a little weird though, but Youngjae it’s fine. I was careful. I didn’t give my real name or any hints and the club was basically on the other side of Seoul. Remember, I’ve done this before.”

Youngjae is tense before relaxing a little, shaking his head. “You’re right. Sorry Dae, I just get worried.”

Daehyun laughs, his chest warm, and with eyes full of happiness he says “Okay now give me a bite of your burger.”

Youngjae swats at him but still gives him a bite.

 

-

 

It’s late, nearing midnight, when he finally makes it back to his apartment. The campus bookstore is starting to close much later since exams are coming up and more students want to rent out textbooks. He’s tired and hungry. Heading toward the kitchen, he throws his backpack onto the couch, deciding to worry about assignments later. He’ll eat and nap first before getting started.

He’s rummaging through his fridge, still painfully bare due to his own laziness to go out and get some groceries, when there’s a sharp knock at the door. Three hard knocks and Daehyun glances at the clock. It’s so late, so he assumes it’s his landlord. His brow furrows as he heads toward the door, he’s paid rent on time. Why would he be knocking?

He swings the door open “Mr. Kim, Is there an issue with the-” His question dies off as he’s met face to chest with someone. Glancing up, Daehyun’s blood goes cold.

Junhong.

“Hi Daehyun, or Daxian if you prefer. May I come in?” His smile is disarming. Daehyun shivers, it’s Junhong but his aura has shifted, his presence stronger.

Two men, that Daehyun didn’t even seem to realize were there, pushes into his apartment and grabs onto him. He yelps as they maneuver him so that he’s shoved to his knees in front of his own couch and lets out an embarrassing whimper as the sharp featured man twists his arms behind his back and holds them there. He squirms with discomfort and gets a mild shake and is told to sit still.

Scared of disobeying, he tries to be as still as he can, but kneeling like this with his arms held behind him isn’t the most comfortable position. Only his eyes move as they follow Junhong’s movement to sit on the couch directly in front of him.

The boy at the club had been sweet, eyes innocent and clear, hair mussed and framing his soft face. But the person in front of him has his hair slicked back, face sharp and eyes cold. Junhong is dressed in a full suit that Daehyun is sure had to be tailored. If he weren’t in such a position, he’s sure he’d be taking in the view but instead he keeps his eyes trained on the floor.

Daehyun can feel Junhong’s gaze burning into him. He hears a tsk and Daehyun’s head hangs a little lower, feeling as if he’s a child being reprimanded. Except Junhong is younger than him and he’s being held down by two very strong, very attractive men.

“Daehyun hyung,” Daehyun tenses and feels two fingers tapping at the underside of his chin before they lift his face up so that he’s looking straight at Junhong. His eyes are dark and Daehyun feels like he can’t breathe. Junhong slides his hand up and cups Daehyun’s jaw, exerting a small pressure and Daehyun exhales softly. Junhong’s lips quirk up at the edges and Daehyun is reminded of the boy he met in the club.

Pulling his hand away, Junhong continues voice low “I think I should properly introduce myself. Choi Junhong, successor of Seoul’s Choi clan.” Daehyun’s heart stops for a beat. He thinks only he would be unlucky enough to pickpocket someone from the mafia and the next leader no less. But in all honesty, Daehyun is terrified. Even he’s heard quite a bit about the Choi’s.

Junhong seems to sense this, his expression softening. He says “I have a proposition for you.” He waves his hand and the sharp featured man lets Daehyun’s arms go. Daehyun sits back against his heels, relieving his knees and lets out a soft noise as he does so. He rubs at his now sore arms before resting his palms onto his knees.

“What do you want?” Daehyun tries to control his voice and make it sound tough but instead the question came out closer to a soft whimper.

Junhong sits back and runs his hand through his hair. “You see, hyung, I really need someone to accompany me to certain events, but I don’t want to keep finding a different person each time. It’s partly why I was at the club that day. I was happy that you had approached me but it’s too bad you left before I could ask.” Junhong pouts and Daehyun thinks that it’s comical how out of place the cute gesture is.

“I hope the money in the wallet was enough for you for a while.” Junhong smiles. Daehyun’s eyes widen and he splutters, face burning. Embarrassed.

“I’ll pay for all of your expenses if you agree to accompany me to certain events that I must attend,” He brushes the hair out of Daehyun’s face and pulls him up to stand. He holds Daehyun steady as Daehyun wobbles a bit, holding on to Junhong’s arms as leverage, his legs weak from kneeling for so long.

They’re standing close together, enough that Daehyun can feel the heat radiating off of the other. Junhong snakes his hand around Daehyun’s waist and knocks his forehead into the others lightly. The intimacy of the whole situation is making Daehyun feel light headed.

Junhong’s voice is barely above a whisper as he says,“I hope you’ll consider hyung. You seem like you would be good company.” Daehyun’s legs feel like jelly. Junhong kisses Daehyun’s cheek, a faint brush of his lips before pulling back and pressing something into Daehyun’s hand. “I hope to hear a call from you soon, Daehyun hyung.” The way he says Daehyun’s name, voice low and full of promises, sends a heat tumbling through Daehyun’s stomach. And just like that Junhong and his two men are gone, door shutting behind them.

Daehyun falls onto the couch, breathing hard. He throws his head back and lifts his hand to look at what Junhong gave him. It’s a name card, small and black with just the letters Choi Junhong and a phone number printed in white.

In the dim lighting of his small apartment, Daehyun lets out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Daehyun finally gets caught  
> I just really really like Daelo rn and someone planted the idea of mafia Junhong into my head  
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
